El mejor cumpleaños
by JennAizawa
Summary: Naruto no tiene idea de que es el cumpleaños de Hinata, pero se empeña en darle un buen regalo, sin saber que en realidad ya es el mejor cumpleaños de la chica. NaruHina Reto: En Parejas. Foro: La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas OneShot No es 100% Romance


Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto 'En Pareja' del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: _Pensamientos | _–Diálogos–

Palabras válidas: 1930

Palabras participantes: Botánica y lago

* * *

_**Summary: **__Naruto no tiene idea de que es el cumpleaños de Hinata, pero se empeña en darle un buen regalo, sin saber que en realidad ya es el mejor cumpleaños de Hinata._

* * *

**_El mejor cumpleaños_**

**_By: DariAgui-chan & JennAizawa_**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Hinata y todos tenían el regalo perfecto paraella. Kiba le había comprado un peluche de un perrito que se parecía mucho a Akamaru, Shino le compró un libro de cocina, Sakura e Ino pensaban llevarla de compras, Neji le regalaría un collar... y bueno, todos tienen algo listo para regalarle a la de ojos perla, excepto cierto rubio que se acababa de enterar.

–¡¿En serio?!

–Naruto... ¿Cómo no te acordarías del cumpleaños de Hinata? –Preguntó Sakura con una vena palpitando en la frente.

–¡Solo no me acordaba! Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera mañana.

–Naruto... –Si las miradas mataran...

–Es mañana– Kiba lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Todos miraban a Naruto, quien se estaba poniendo nervioso, o más bien, lo hacían sentir culpable... Claro, olvidó el cumpleaños de su amiga y ahora tenía que buscar un regalo para mañana.

–¡Ve a comprar el regalo ya! –Le gritaron todos. Y es que sabían que Hinata se pondría triste al saber que Naruto había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Naruto salió corriendo rápidamente al ver como sus amigos se enojaban. _Ahora sí, ¿qué le daré de regalo? Les hubiera preguntado…_ Pero entonces se acordó de cómo lo habían tratado al saber que no se acordaba del cumpleaños de Hinata. _Realmente no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto… No es como si no me hubiera pasado antes que no me acordara del cumpleaños de los demás…_

En ese momento iba pasando por las tiendas de la ciudad, había de todo tipo: estaba la de ramen, su favorita; estaban algunas de ropa, en las que no le compraría nada porque no tenía ni idea de que talla era Hinata ni qué tipo de ropa le gustarían; una librería, ¿a ella le gustaría leer?; una de **botánica**, ¿qué tipo de cosas habrían ahí?; una armería… _¡Eso es! Algún arma nueva… ¡A ella le gusta entrenar! O eso creo…_ Y se adentró al lugar lleno de armas.

–¡Buenos días! ¿Me podría mostrar que tipos de armas hay? Que no sean muy comunes… – Preguntó alegre.

–¡Buenos días! Aquí hay todo tipo de armas y para todos los gustos, yo te recomendaría que para un muchacho como tu son muy útiles unas que tengo por acá…

–En realidad no es para mí, ¡pero muchas gracias! Igual voy, para saber.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

–Como gustes, puedes ver lo que quieras.-dijo agradablemente el señor.

Una hora después y tres veces más cansado que cuando empezó a buscar, salió de la armería sin ningún regalo y con más dudas de que le podría regalar a una persona que al menos para él lo tenía todo. Fue entonces cuando vislumbró de nuevo el puesto de ramen, fue como si la salvación apareciera de repente... Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado comiendo una porción extra grande de ramen. Todas las energías le regresaron y sintió como que volvía a la vida. Pero solo fue él, porque al día más bien se le estaban acabando las energías y ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¿No sabe de alguna tienda donde vendan cosas como para una muchacha?- le pregunto al viejo cocinero, preocupado por qué le regalaría a la morena, cuando ya tenía muy poco tiempo.

-Eso depende mucho de la persona para la que sea, pero hay una floristería a dos cuadras de aquí. Aunque si lo ocupas para dentro de poco, te aviso que cierran dentro de diez minutos-le respondió

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias viejo!

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Conocía esa floristería, era de la familia de Ino, así que esperaba encontrar a la rubia ahí y que lo ayudara a escoger unas bonitas flores que regalar. Pero no tenía tanta suerte; estaba cerrado. _No debí haber parado a comer ramen… _Se lamentó internamente. ¿Ahora que hacía? No tenía idea de que le regalaría a Hinata, y si no le daba un regalo, se sentiría culpable por ser tan despistado y hacer sentir triste a su amiga. Caminando de nuevo hacia el puesto, se sentó sin ganas en uno de los bancos, llamando la atención del cocinero.

–Parece que no te fue bien. –Dijo mientras limpiaba uno de los tazones. – ¿Puedo preguntar para quien buscas algún regalo?

–Es para Hinata-chan, mañana cumple años. –Respondió el rubio aún desanimado.

–Ah, ya veo. La linda jovencita de cabellos azabaches y ojos perla, ¿no es así? Hinata Hyuuga.

–Si… Olvidé su cumpleaños y ahora no tengo nada que darle…

–Hum… –Sin levantar la vista de la mesa, escuchó como el señor removía algunos cajones buscando algo, y luego vio como un cartoncito era puesto frente a él– La señorita Hyuuga es muy dulce, y siempre me alegra verla cuando me visita, así que ¿porque no la traes aquí a comer mañana? Yo invito– Le giñó un ojo, colocando el cartoncito entre las manos del rubio.

–Ah! Gracias viejo –Sonrió alegremente al ver un cupón para comer ramen gratis en pareja. El ánimo volvió a él y se levantó del banco, para luego correr a su apartamento –¡Le debo una! –Gritó antes de desaparecer ante el hombre, quien negaba con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y murmuraba cosas que tenían que ver con "los jóvenes de estos días".

.

.

.

.

–¡Hinata-chan! –Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

La morena miró hacia atrás, al igual que sus amigas, buscando a quien la había llamado.

–N-Naruto-kun –Dijo sorprendida, viendo como el rubio trataba de recuperar la respiración con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y como la sangre viajaba y se acumulaba en sus mejillas. –¿Q-que sucede, Naruto-kun?

–Ah… Bueno…– Murmuró, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza– Como es tu cumpleaños, quería preguntarte si querías venir a comer conmigo –La gran sonrisa en el rostro del rubio hiso que el calor se acumulara aún más en su rostro, además de que la estaba invitando a comer_. A mí_. Se sonrojó aún más ante el pensamiento. Miró a sus amigas, quienes asintieron emocionadas y sorprendidas. Él chico, esperaba impaciente y nervioso; no sabía si accedería o se negaría, ya que no era el mejor regalo del mundo, Así que sonrió alegremente cuando la chica murmuró un 'Claro' con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos, Naruto con las manos detrás de su cuello, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y Hinata con las manos unidas, mirando el suelo y escuchando atentamente las palabras del rubio, sonrojándose cada vez más con solo verlo de reojo.

Por otro lado estaban Sakura, Ino y Tenten, quienes seguían de cerca a la pareja. ¿No es irónico que ambos, siendo ninjas, no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de las tres chicas? Bueno, hay que decir que Hinata estaba viendo como tonta enamorada, como decía Ino, a Naruto; y este, tan despistado hablando sin parar, ni cuenta se daba de ello.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, la parejita estaba caminado hacia el puesto de ramen. Las tres se miraron, con un ti en el ojo. Naruto no tenía idea de lo idiota que era.

–¿Saben? Hay que hacer algo con esto. – Dijo Sakura decidida a ayudar a su amiga.

–¡Si! Seguro la pobre Hinata se siente un poco decepcionada. –Apoyó la chica castaña.

–Tengo una idea –Murmuró con una sonrisa Ino y mirando a sus amigas.

.

.

.

.

–G-gracias por la comida Naruto-kun –Dijo alegremente Hinata, con una sonrisa tímida, sin poder mirar al rubio a los ojos.

–¡Y-y eso no es todo Hinata-chan! –Por alguna razón, desconocida para Hinata, Naruto estaba nervioso. Después de haber sido llamado por Konohamaru para decirle algo importante, se había estado comportando así. Ignorando ese hecho, decidió mirarlo, preguntándole con la mirada que otros planes tenían. – E-es una sorpresa, a-así que… ponte esto sobre los ojos – le enseñó una banda de tela negra, la cual tomó para llevarla a su rostro y cubrir sus ojos. Casi pega un grito de sorpresa al sentir como sus pies se separaban del suelo gracias un brazo sosteniéndola de la cintura y otro por debajo de las rodillas.

–N-naruto-kun, ¿Qué…?

–No vamos a llegar antes del atardecer si vamos caminando y tú con los ojos vendados. –Fue la explicación que le dio, sonando esta vez un poco más seguro que antes. –No te preocupes Hinata-chan, estaremos ahí en un segundo.

Sintió como el viento empezó a golpear su cabello contra su cara conforme el rubio corría a mayor velocidad. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo un olor a ramen proveniente del rubio; le dieron ganas de reír. _Naruto-kun… Nunca vas cambiar. _Pensó, una sonrisa queriendo escaparse de sus labios. Deseó que el tiempo en los brazos del rubio fuera eterno, pero para su desgracia, ya habían llegado a su destino. Cuando se quitó la venda de los ojos, al escuchar a Naruto permitiéndoselo, no puedo evitar jadear ligeramente de sorpresa.

Estaban a la orilla de un **lago**, donde el sol se reflejaba en el agua, a través de las hojas de los árboles sobre el césped verde. Frente a ella estaba un picnic completo, con la típica manta a cuadros roja y blanco, la canasta de mimbre, los vasos y platos blancos y un jarroncito con un rosas rojas y una blanca en medio de ellas. El corazón le latía a mil, se sentía tan feliz por este detalle… Pero cuando se volteó para agradecerle el gesto a Naruto, todas esas emociones se desvanecieron tan rápido como vinieron. _Esto…todo esto no lo hizo él… _

–Vamos, Hinata-chan ¿Qué tal si come-?

–Naruto-kun… ¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esto? – Lo cortó. El rubio la miró sorprendido… _¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Tan poco creíble es que pensara en hacer algo como esto para ella?_

–Bueno… –empezó a reír nervioso, pera más que nervioso se sentía mal. Cuando Konohamaru llegó diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer por órdenes de ciertas ninjas (que amenazaban su integridad física si no obedecía), no tuvo más opción.

–Ah… Naruto-kun… No tienes que hacer esto. ¿Por qué no regresamos?

–¡No! Yo… Lo que pasa es que no me acordaba de tu cumpleaños, pero ayer me recordaron los chicos y pasé toda la tarde buscando un regalo para ti. Entonces me distraje con ramen y cuando me di cuenta ya todo estaba cerrado, entonces el señor del puesto me dio un cupón para comer los dos gratis, y como no tenía nada pensé que invitarte a comer era una buena, pero luego llegó Konohamaru a decirme que Sakura-chan, Ino y Tenten habían hecho esto porque invitarte a comer no era suficiente, y mucho menos a comer algo tan vulgar como ramen. Entonces me dijo que viniera aquí para hacer este el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida y pasábamos tiempo juntos, lo cual es extraño, porque ¿quién querría pasar tiempo con alguien como yo? –Dijo tan rápido que la pobre morena se mareó, pero logró entender lo que pasó.

–Y-yo disfruto de tu compañía Naruto-kun –Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa. –Hoy ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y solo por algo tan sencillo como comer ramen contigo, sin necesidad de todo esto, solo tu compañía.

–Bu-bueno… –Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras de la chica. – Al menos aprovechemos todo esto, y disfrutamos al máximo el resto del día. ¿Sí, Hinata-chan?

–Sí – Asintió feliz, sentándose en la manta y disfrutando de la compañía de su amado Naruto-kun. _Es verdad lo que dije, es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y solo gracias a él. _

* * *

**JennAizawa: ¡**Hola! Este es el primer reto en el que participo, así que espero que les guste :) No tengo nada más que decir aparte de que fue muy divertido escribir con DariAgui-chan. ¡Y que deseo volver a participar en un reto! Emm... Tambien avisar que Dari no puede comentar aquí en el documento (? Porque, bueno, subo esto a última hora xD Perdón por la tardanza! Y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!

Besos de parte de Dari y yo :*


End file.
